Frozen: Modern AU
by foreverofbff
Summary: What if the events of Frozen had occurred in the 21st Century?
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa! Pssst, Elsa!" A tiny head crowned with red hair that was just barely long enough to fit into pigtails popped over the edge of the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The bed's occupant opened one eye lazily. "Anna. Go back to sleep," she groaned with a smile on her face.

"I just can't!" Anna was on top of her now. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna flopped on top of her sister.

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa said rolling Anna off the bed with a grin. Anna sat on the floor for a few seconds doing her best thinking. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea.

Anna climbed back on the bed and forced Elsa's eye open. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked, holding out the last "a."

Elsa finally woke up fully with a wicked grin on her face.

The stateroom of the Arendelle manner was off-limits to the girls except on very special occasions. So, naturally, it was Elsa and Anna's favorite place to play.

A giddy Anna drug her sister along whispering, "Come on, come on!" over and over while Elsa hid a smile and shushed her. Once inside, the girls slammed the door and ran to the center of the room giggling the whole way.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna jumped up and down with glee.

Elsa spun her hands as a glittering snowball formed and hovered between them. Anna looked on in awe.

"Ready?" the elder sister asked.

"Uh-huh uh-huh!"

Elsa grinned and threw the snowball into the air. It exploded with a "pop" and sent snow raining around them.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted.

"Watch this!" Elsa was eager to show off for her awe-struck sister. She stomped her foot on the ground. An intricate snowflake blossomed where her foot landed spreading out and covering the room with ice. The stateroom was now their own personal ice rink.

Anna and Elsa set to work building their snowman. Elsa rolled the bottom while Anna lugged the middle section she had made across the room. She lifted it on top of Elsa's and dropped it with a grunt. Elsa giggled.

Anna posed in a chair at the side of the room and Elsa crafted a head for the snowman. He had coal eyes and two giant buckteeth.

"Hi I'm Olaf," Elsa said for the snowman waving his stick arms around, "and I like warm hugs."

Anna ran over and threw her arms around the snowman. "I love you Olaf!" she declared smiling and looking at Elsa.

Elsa made all sorts of snow objects at Anna's request. A hill to slide down. A pile to make snow angels in, and one to jump in. Anna never stopped moving, and Elsa did her best to keep up.

"Catch me!" Anna yelled and jumped off the top of a particularly tall pile.

"Hang on!" Elsa replied creating a slightly larger pile right under Anna's feet just before she fell.

"Again! Faster!" Anna leapt from pile to ever-growing pile.

Elsa was having trouble keeping up.

"Wait, slow down!"

Anna didn't listen and kept jumping. She was now several feet in the air. Laughing, she jumped off a pile just as Elsa slipped on the ice beneath her feet. In a panic, Elsa shot a blast of magic in Anna's direction. It hit Anna straight in the forehead and she went tumbling down.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed running to her sister's side. The floor beneath her feet began frosting over in her panic. Anna was out cold.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa called cradling Anna's cold body in her arms. "It's ok Anna. I got you." The frost had now spread over the entire room, knocking their snowman apart and creeping up the ceiling.

Elsa and Anna's parents burst through the door, shattering the ice around it. They ran over to the girls.

"Elsa what have you done?" Elsa's papa asked.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry Anna."

"This is getting out of hand!" he reprimanded.

Elsa's mother grabbed Anna out of her arms. "She's ice cold," she said.

"I know where we have to go," Elsa's father said. He grabbed Elsa's hand and loaded her and Anna into the car. "Stay right there," he said to his wife and Elsa, "I'll be right back."

He raced to the library and rifled through several books. A map fell out of one, and he snatched it up skimming the page it fell out of.

When he returned to the car, his wife took one look at the paper and gasped. "No," she said, "Not there!"

"We have no choice. They'll be able to help." The family sped away leaving an icy trail in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff was hungry. Of course, he was always hungry, but today he was especially hungry. It was hard enough to find food downtown to feed one 8-year-old boy, but now he had a little puppy to feed. Kristoff should have just walked away, but when Sven had looked at him with those big eyes he was a goner.

So now he had to find food for two. And it was starting to get cold.

He was considering breaking into a fancy restaurant when a nice, black car wooshed by, almost hitting him.

"Whoa," he said.

Sven barked and ran to the street.

"Sven! Come back! You don't wanna get hit!"

Sven licked the road.

"What're you doing? Roads aren't food!"

Kristoff walked over to his dog and looked at the ground. It was shimmering.

"Ice?"

Kristoff grabbed the rope he was using as a leash and pulled. "C'mon Sven!"

The car stopped in front of a dark alley. The doors sprung open and a woman carrying a sleeping child jumped out of the passenger side. A tall, regal looking man and a small blonde girl followed closely behind.

"Faster, Sven!" Kristoff chased down the alley after the family.

"Help! Please!" the man shouted. "It's… it's my daughter."

Shady figures began emerging from the shadows.

"It's Mr. Arendelle!"

A large, old man in a tuxedo approached the family, while other sharply dressed people formed a circle around them.

"The Trolls!" Kristoff gasped.

The Trolls was the city's most notorious gang. Rumor had it that if you were in good with the Trolls, you could get anything done. Some would even dare say they were magical.

Kristoff felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned to see a rotund woman in a suit.

"Cuties," she said, gathering Kristoff and Sven into her arms. "I'm gonna keep you."

Sven licked her cheek and Kristoff giggled.

"Mr. Arendelle," the large Troll, Pabbie, said to the family. "Born with the powers, or cursed?"

"Erm, born. And they're growing stronger."

"Here, here. Give her to me."

After a nod from her husband, the woman handed the red-headed girl over.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart," Pabbie said. "The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded. I recommend we remove all magic." Pabbie touched her head, and a shimmering cloud flew from it. "Even memories of magic, just to be safe." Pabbie waved his hand, and images appeared. Elsa and Anna playing with snow in the stateroom turned to them building a snowman on the front lawn. A picture of them sliding on ice down the halls turned to a frozen lake.

"But don't worry," Pabbie continued, "I leave the fun. There, she will be all right." He returned the memory cloud to Anna's head.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa piped up.

"Listen to me, Elsa. Your powers will only grow." Pabbie waved his hands again and a silhouette of Elsa appeared. Only, this Elsa was much older. Silhouette Elsa twirled her hands, and an ornate snowflake appeared above her. "There is beauty in it, but also great danger." The snowflake burst into ice spikes that loomed over Elsa. "Fear will be your enemy." An angry mob appeared around adult Elsa and pounced.

Little Elsa gasped and cowered into her father's leg.

"She can learn to control it, I'm sure," he said. "Until then, we'll keep her inside. We'll reduce the staff. We'll homeschool her and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."

The man gathered his family and strode back to his car.

Kristoff introduced himself to his new family, the Trolls

* * *

><p>AN: "Aimee, hi, nice to see you. You haven't written in MONTHS." Ahhh I know, I'm sorry. Hopefully, now that I have less time to work on this, I'll have more motivation to. After all, procrastinating is what I do best, and this is a perfect tool to procrastinate with cuz it feels productive. Also I have a ton of writing to do for class and that's when I feel like writing for fun the most.<p>

And yes, thus far, this has pretty much been a word-for-word quotation of the movie just set in modern times, which is kind of what I'm going for, but it's going to deviate a little here pretty soon. For starters, I want to explore more of their childhood, so there might be a couple of chapters instead of Do You Wanna Build a Snowman. And also, it's really hard to translate songs into fanfic without it sounding really cheesey so I'll be elaborating on those moments with more dialogue that doesn't rhyme there.

Stay cool and leave feedback!

You can also find me on tumblr.


End file.
